The Mistletoe Effect: Logan & Marie
by Tristana702
Summary: L'effet du gui sur Logan & Marie. Une fête a lieu à l'école Xavier pour jeunes surdoués et Marie avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller, surtout dans l'espoir de revoir un vieil ami. AU [Traduction d'un écrit d'Ultrawoman]


Note de la traductrice : J'adore ce couple, et il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup d'histoire sur eux en Français alors je me suis dit que faire des traductions sur mon temps libre (qui ce fait rare...) serait sympa.

J'ai bien entendu demandé l'autorisation à Ultrawoman pour publier une traduction de son œuvre qui a accepté. Vous avez le lien vers son profil sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimers: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marcel, Fox, Stan Lee et d'autres encore qui n'appartiennent pas à l'auteur ou à moi et l'histoire elle-même ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que la traductrice du travail d'Ultrawoman.

* * *

 **L'effet du Gui : Logan & Marie**

Revenir ici commençait à apparaître comme étant une erreur.

Quelques années avaient passé depuis que Marie avait posé les pieds pour la dernière fois à l'école Xavier pour jeunes surdoués. Elle était maintenant assez âgée pour ne plus avoir besoin ni de l'éducation ni du sanctuaire que prodiguait l'école. Le monde était maintenant différent envers les Mutants et elle avait fini par partir de cet endroit qui lui avait un jour semblait être le seul lieu où elle avait sa place, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

Pour Noël, une fête avait été organisée, un Bal Caritatif où tous les anciens élèves avaient été conviés. Il n'y avait pas eu d'invitations officiels, juste une annonce de l'événement, et Marie avait ressentie le désir de revoir les personnes qu'elle avait connus.

Cela faisait très longtemps. Parfois, cela lui semblait une éternité depuis le jour où elle était partie sans regarder en arrière. De beaucoup de façon, cela avait été son propre choix, influencé par d'autres. Le soucis c'est qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle avait voulu le remède pour les mauvaises raisons, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle était partie d'ici pour son propre bien et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Revenir ici, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait commencé à souhaiter mais qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Le plus grand désir de Marie était qu'ils étaient peut-être arrivés à comprendre ses actions. À l'époque, certains d'entre eux l'avaient jugés, pour différentes raisons. Tornade avait toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient pas malades, que la mutation ne nécessitait pas un remède. C'était facile pour elle de dire cela. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux, elle pouvait passer pour n'importe quelle personne « normal » dans la rue si elle le désirait. Tout comme Marie pour la plupart des choses mais ce n'était pas ca le problème. Elle voulait des relations, être capable de toucher d'autres personnes sans ressentir la peur. Normal était le leitmotiv. Ces mutant qui pouvaient voler, marcher à travers les murs, contrôler les métaux, l'eau ou le feu, ils pouvaient vivre comme n'importe quel autre être humains s'ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient décider de ne pas utiliser leur habilité qui les rends différents. Malicia n'avait jamais eu ce choix, jusqu'au remède.

Bobby avait essayé de faire les choses bien. Il voulait que Malicia soit heureuse mais ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi prendre le remède était pour elle la solution. Il voulait l'aimer comme elle était mais Malicia ne pouvait pas s'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'elle acquière un certain control. Le remède lui avait donné cela, et elle ne voulait pas être désolée de l'avoir pris. Ces personnes lui avaient fait se sentir coupable, tous sans exception. Enfin… presque.

À l'époque, elle avait décidé de partir et de voir le monde par elle-même, capable de prendre soins d'elle et de comprendre ses propres motivations même si personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Le seul qui avait peut-être compris, elle l'avait cherché dans le monde entier mais, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Peut-être qu'une grande partie des raisons qui l'avait poussée à être là ce soir était l'espoir qui pouvait apparaître. Pas de chance. Elle devait le connaître mieux que ca.

À travers la pièce, elle entendait des voix mentionner son nom. Des yeux la fixaient, la jugeaient. Mais elle était Marie maintenant, et elle acceptait totalement qui elle était, ces personnes pensaient d'elle comme étant Malicia, soit effrayés que son pouvoir vivait toujours en elle, ou dégoutés qu'elle ait pu désirer s'en débarrasser. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi jugée, et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter de nouveau.

Tournant les talons elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur, passa la porte de derrière dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer plus d'attention qu'elle n'en avait déjà reçu. La température était assez basse pour qu'un nuage de bué se forme devant elle mais elle continua à avancer. A coté du bâtiment se trouvait une fontaine qui sortait du sol, l'eau était gelée par la rude météo. Malicia tremblait mais ce n'était pas en raison du froid.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir » Marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, en secouant la tête et en poursuivant sur le chemin de son évasion.

Une voix derrière elle la fit s'arrêter brusquement

« Je suis content que tu l'ais fait. »

Ses yeux se ferma à la seconde où il parla, sa voix résonnant à travers elle comme un courant électrique. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

« Si ce n'est pas le grand Wolverine » dit-elle avec un sourire qui était venu naturellement alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face. « Salut Logan. »

« Malicia » La salua-t-il, en faisant un signe de tête.

Il n'avait pas changé, non pas qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose. Cet homme ne vieillissait pas, il n'en était physiquement pas capable, et apparemment, son sens de la mode était plus terrible que jamais. Malicia s'en moquait. Logan avait l'air bien peu importe ce qu'il portait, surtout quand il portait moins de vêtement. Elle rougit au souvenir de son crush d'adolescente qu'elle avait au début, et des rêves qui l'avaient hantés pendant si longtemps. Elle n'était plus une enfant à présent, et d'après la manière dont ses yeux ratissèrent chaque millimètres de sa très moulante robe rouge sombre, il devait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi.

« Je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais présent. » dit-elle, en se demandant depuis quand sa voix était devenu si faible.

« Je n'en n'étais pas certains moi-même. » Répondit-il en s'éloignant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et jetant le mégot de son cigare par terre, avant de l'écraser sous ses chaussures alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. « C'est bon de te voir. »

« Toi aussi. » Confirma-t-elle alors qu'il la rejoignait, illuminé par les lumières féériques et la lune qui était presque pleine dans le ciel. « Vraiment bon. »

« Quoi ? Pas de câlins cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un léger sourire suffisant.

Elle rigola presque face à cette folle requête. Ce n'était pas à tout le monde que l'on demanderait de prendre Wolverine dans ses bras. La plupart se ferait couper en rondelles ou en dés pour avoir essayé de le faire, mais les choses étaient toujours différentes entre ces deux là. Il était toujours différent avec elle.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Logan, Malicia le serra contre elle et savoura le sentiment de ses bras puissants autour de son corps à elle aussi. Sa joue frotta contre la sienne, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. C'était tellement agréable de toucher et d'être touchée, même de cette façon si simple, et c'était encore meilleur parce que c'était lui.

Logan s'éloigna et la fixa, légèrement confus.

« La rumeur disait que ça n'avait pas duré »

« La rumeur avait raison. » Confirma-t-elle, toujours accrochée à lui, n'étant pas du tout gênée que ses mains soient restés sur sa taille. « Il faut que je continue à recevoir des doses. C'est comme prendre un médicament chaque jour. Ce n'est pas pire qu'un diabétique qui a besoin d'insuline et cela me permet d'avoir le contrôle, ça me fait me sentir… libre » Expliqua-t-elle, en souriant joyeusement.

Logan acquiesça parce qu'il comprenait. Au début, il avait été inquiet qu'elle veuille changer pour Bobby, mais il lui apparut rapidement que ce n'était pas cela. Malicia voulait être Marie. Elle voulait toucher et ressentir comme n'importe quelle personne, et Logan ne pouvait le dénier cela. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait toujours désiré. Maintenant, il semblait que cette chose était devenue bien pour elle. C'était un plaisir de la voir sourire comme ça, d'un sourire sincère et non forcé.

« Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne comprennent pas » Dit-elle après, son précieux sourire faiblissant alors qu'elle baissait la tête. « Ils ne veulent pas être guéris, et c'est bien. Peut-être que si j'avais leurs pouvoirs, moi non plus je ne le voudrais pas. Mais le mien est différent. Trop différent et dangereux. »

« Hey, » dit Logan, ses doigts sur son menton lui tenant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde de nouveau. « Je comprends » lui promit-il, ses doigts se baladant sur son visage, puis sa main se posa sur sa joue. « Que ceux qui ne te croient pas aillent se faire foutre. »

Elle le regarda sourire et réalisa pour la première fois qu'il appréciait peut-être ce moment autant qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais pu faire cela avant, la toucher, la réconforter comme il l'aurait voulu. Les câlins étaient possibles mais toujours prudent, toujours bref. C'était mieux, différent, intime. Cela faisait du bien. Tellement de bien qu'elle frissonna.

« Tu as froid » Remarqua-t-il, enroulant de nouveau ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème » Lui dit-elle, le tremblement dans sa voix donnait encore plus d'effet que ses mots eux-mêmes ne l'avaient fait.

Quand il se rapprocha encore plus près, elle eut un pressentiment de ce qu'il allait arriver. Cela n'aurait pu être un moment plus doux même si cela avait été son premier baiser. Elle souhaita presque que ce le fut, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon, son premier baiser avec lui allait être le seul qui signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Naturellement, elle ne ressentit pas le froid alors qu'il bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme dans un de ces films clichés, ses yeux se fermèrent et le monde s'évanouit autour d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait à rien de moins mais seulement parce que c'était lui.

« Tu m'as manqué Marie » Lui dit-il alors qu'ils se séparaient, si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Seulement quelques personnes savaient qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi doux et gentil. Wolverine était une bête, mais Logan lui était un homme, le seul homme pour lequel elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Bien sûr, un jour ou l'autre, elle ne dirait pas non à ce qu'il relâche la bête en lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait également se montrer passionnée mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment pour ça.

« J'ai dû te manquer plus que je ne le pensais si ce baiser signifiait juste cela. » Lui répondit-elle souriante et légèrement essoufflée.

« C'est Noel. C'est la faute de gui. » Lui dit-il.

Marie leva la tête et regarda le ciel nocturne remplit d'étoile. Il n'y avait aucunes branches de gui près d'eux, pas ici sous le ciel. Aucunes décorations pour la fête ne se trouvait si loin du bâtiment. Il y avait même un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle leva un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'elle retourna son regard vers lui, mais Logan se contenta de lui sourire.

« J'espérais que l'on pourrait se passer de ce genre d'aide » Risqua-t-elle en inclinant sa tête vers lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes une nouvelle fois.

Revenir ici commençait à apparaître comme la meilleure décision que Marie n'avait jamais faite.

* * *

 **Fin**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et maintenant : Reviews ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des remarques pour que je m'améliorer et si vous désirez plus de traduction sur ce couple.


End file.
